Prince
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Seth marches in to a palace where Roman rules. How will it go? Based on a song Prince Ali. Roman and Seth Rollins. M/M SLASH DON"T LIKE...DON"T READ. (Features Undertaker and Kane)


**Just a short story. It's based on the song Prince Ali. From Aladdin. I really love the live action version of this song. It was amazing. The movie was awesome. I like it.**

* * *

**Prince Rollins**

Seth is sitting outside looking at the big palace in front of him. He is staring at it; he doesn't know what to do. He is already dressed up but he doesn't want to go. He grabs on to his hat real tight.

"Rollins…you okay?" ask Finn.

"I can't do this" he says

"Oh come on…I got all dressed up for this" he says "Come on…just follow my lead"

"But…I still don't know what you are going to do" says Seth "I don't think I can do this"

"Oh come on. You are a Prince now. I made you Prince. Come on…don't you want to see the Prince…" Finn laughs "Come on…don't ya?"

"Of course I do" yells Seth

"Well…let's go…" says Finn "I got you an elephant too"

"I see that"

"Come on hop on…" smiles Finn

The elephant goes down to let Seth climb up. He takes a deep breath. As he did so the elephant gets up and starts walking. Seth keeps his balance; he can feel the beat. The elephant is marching towards the palace. He feels a little better now that they are getting closer. All he did was listen to the footsteps of the elephant. He smirks. He can do this. Just keep calm and keep cool. Just follow the leader.

As he says that people starting appearing out of nowhere. He looks around. He can see some gold along with some delicious food. He is now getting confused.

"We need a big crowd" says Finn "We need to make a big entrance"

Seth nods in agreement. "True"

The people start marching along with the same beat as the elephant.

"These people can sing" smiles Finn

"What…?"

"Like I said we have to make a grand entrance"

"But…I can't sing"

"You can...but you don't have to"

"Are you going to sing?" ask Seth

"No…I'm making him sing" says Finn.

Seth sighs in relief. Finn makes another person appear in front of them.

"He is going to sing" smiles Finn.

"Who is he?" ask Finn

"Don't know…"

He turns around to see more people behind him. This time there are going up ahead; they are carrying drums along with trumpet like instruments.

"Finn isn't kidding" he says "We are singing. I really hope he doesn't make me sing"

"Alright guys…let's do this" he yells

* * *

Taker is walking down the front of his palace. He stands at the balcony looking down at the little town around him. He smiles; it is peaceful.

"King Calaway…" says Kane. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking" smiles Taker

"About…?"

"About everything I guess" he says "I'm just taking in the peaceful little town that I'm the King of"

Kane nods in agreement.

"Where's your son?" ask Kane

"Roman is in his room. He is still pretty mad about that other Prince"

"But that was a day ago"

"I know but…" he stops "You know. How will you feel if someone forces to take your hand?"

"I don't know" Kane looks down.

"I fell in love" says Taker "I want Roman to fall in love too"

"Well…I'm sure someone will come"

"I hope so…" says Taker.

Taker is about to leave but he felt something. He stops as he listens carefully. He stays still, very still, he knows he feels something.

"Do you feel that?" ask Taker

"Feel what?"

"SHH" says Taker

He looks at the table to see the cup moving.

"I can feel something…I hear something" says Taker "It's getting closer…it's getting loud"

Taker looks around the little town.

"Whoa…" he runs to the edge and sees a big crowd walking down the road. Once he sees them he can hear the beats.

Roman starts walking out of his room to look for his father. He feels better now. He is no longer angry. His tiger is walking slowly behind him. Roman wants to get back to work. He wants to learn more about being a King.

He find the room and walks in. Roman can feel something now.

"Roman!" says Taker "Come over here…look at this"

Roman stands next to him.

"What is it?" ask Roman

"I don't know…but I think we got visitors" smiles Taker

Roman looks at the big crowd. The drums are now beating. You can now here the beat coming in, the drums getting loud. The whole crowd marching to the beat of the drums. In front of everyone they see someone marching. They are marching towards them. One of them bows down and grabs a microphone.

_Make way for Prince Rollins_

_Say Hey! It's Prince Rollins_

_Hey! Clear the way in the old little town_

_Hey you! Let us through it's a bright new star! _

_OH Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye. _

_Make way here he comes! Ring the bells! Band the drum. Are you gonna love this guy! _

The one singing turns around to make us all look at the marching elephant. Seth comes in with a big smile; well sort of, he is really nervous.

_Prince Rollins, Fabulous he! Rollin Ababwa_

_Genuflect, show some respect down on one knee! Now try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday salaam, then come and meet his spectacular coterie. _

_Prince Rollins, Might is he, Rollin Ababwa. _

Taker tries to listen what the singer is saying. He has no idea who this Rollin guy is. He looks at his son.

"Have you heard of him?"

"No…not really…have you?"

"Nope…"

They hear more singing. Rollins starts waving to everybody as he passes through. He smiles wide; he is now starting to enjoy this. He gives his best smile and wave. He starts going along with the music now. He is getting this. He is going to impress the Prince.

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes, a hundred bad guy with swords. Who sent those goons to their lords? Why Prince Rollins._

_He's got seventy-five golden camels_

"Oh don't they look lovely, Glenn?" ask Taker

_Purple peacock, He's got fifty-three_

"Fabulous Mark, I love the feathers" says Glenn

Roman just stares at them confused. He just shrugs his shoulders and looks at the beautiful marching band or parade in front of him. He smiles.

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals, has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world calss menagerie._

_Prince Rollin! Handsome is he, from the Ababwa. That physique! How can I speak weak at the knee. Well, get on out in the square, adjust your veil and prepare to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Rollins. _

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys, and to view them he charges no fee. _

_He's generous, so generous. He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies Proud to work for him. They bot to his whim love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Rollins. Prince Rollins. _

_PRINCE R-_

The people noticed that the music slowed down. Roman looks around to wonder what's going on. He notices that everybody is looking at them. He stays completely still. He doesn't know what to do. Why is everyone staring at them?

Taker is wondering the same thing. The music is still going but it looks they are waiting for something.

"Dad?" says Roman "What should we do?"

"I…I don't know" says Mark

"Maybe…they are waiting for something or someone to do something" says Kane

"Like what…or who?" ask Mark

"I think he is looking at you?" says Roman.

Mark looks at the singer. He can that he is looking at him with a big smile.

"MY KING…we are waiting for you" he yells

Mark eyes widen. He looks around wondering what they are waiting for.

"What do I do?" he whispers

"I don't know…wave or something?" says Glenn

"Why…?"

"COME ON. YOU CAN DO IT!"

Mark starts getting a little nervous now. Does he have to sing, he doesn't want to sing. He can't sing, he never sang in a very long time. He can't do this. He has to think of something. What can he do so he doesn't have to sing?

"We are waiting for you?!" he yells again "We are not going until you go"

Finn is hoping the king will do something. He knows he will. Seth is the getting a little scared. What if the King doesn't do anything? Do they have to go back..and never come back ever again. Seth stands up and starts cheering with the people around him. He hopes this can get the King to the spirit.

Mark just nods. He then starts taping his foot to the beat. Mark just raises his fist up.

"There it is!"

_Prince Rollins, amorous he! From the Ababwa. Hear your Prince was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

Roman eyes widen by that phrase. Seth looks at the castle and there he sees the Prince. His eyes widen with love.

"He is so hot!" Seth says "I want to get closer; I want to get to know him"

Seth smile wide now. The plan did work; the wish did work. He is now going to meet the Prince. He then looks at his reflection. He starts combing his hair and fixing a little.

"He is so hot. That's why I got all cute and dropped by" Seth whispers to himself.

Roman looks at his dad.

"Well, let's invite him in" says Roman

"Come on…" Mark starts walking to the big front door. Roman follows him closely. Seth looks up to see the Prince gone. He then notices the door from the castle opening up. Seth cheers to himself; he can't believe it, they are letting him in. They march inside the castle. Finn walks up to the mighty king. He bows to him. He then shakes his hand. Mark just smiles.

Roman looks around to see different animals, and different kinds of food. Finn turns around to explain everything.

_. With sixty elephants, llamas galore, with his bears and lions. A brass band and more. With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, his birds the warble on key. _

_MAKE WAY FOR PRINCE ROLLINS. _

Rollins slides off his elephant and runs towards the King. He smiles wide and bows down. Everyone is now leaving the castle, leaving them alone now. Finn winks at Seth.

"My King…I-" as he started talking Roman moves up to stand next to his father. Seth looks at him in awe. He looks at Roman, _This is love at first sight, _Rollins says to himself. He keeps staring at the handsome Prince. He is now lost, he can't speak.

"Um…Rollins is it?" says Mark

Rollins couldn't answer back. He is now nervous again. It's like his body just stopped working. He tries to answer but nothing comes out. He looks at the King, then back at Roman, then the king. He is lost, he can't form sentences now. He can't say or think of anything. Finn notices and jumps in front of them.

"Yes…This is Prince Seth Rollins" smiles Finn. "He came all the way to umm..um…"

"Bring you gifts" smiles Seth

"Oh how nice of you" smiles Mark.

Seth keeps staring at the Prince.

Mark looks at his son.

"This is my son Roman," smiles Mark "The Prince"

"I know" whispers Seth.

"Umm…why don't we give you the gifts?" says Finn

Seth nods in agreement. "Um…I got bread…for you Roman"

Roman smiles. This made Seth blush; he is now getting red.

"Thank you…you are kind" Roman says

They stay quiet for a long time.

"So Bread it is I guess" says Mark.

Seth nods "Yup…it's good"

Mark laughs.

Seth just laughs along with him.

"Roman…show him around the house…maybe he might find more bread here"

Rollins tries to stay calm. Roman starts walking.

"Come on…" smiles Roman

They start walking around the beautiful castle. Seth is in awe. Everything here is so beautiful. The trees and the flowers. Even the hallway is really beautiful. Rollins then jumps when he sees a tiger in front of him.

"Whoa…don't worry…" smiles Roman "He is kind. He won't hurt anybody"

Seth tries to remain calm.

They keep walking around the castle. Until they got outside to a fountain. Roman is staring at the moon. Rollins looks at Roman though.

"Beautiful isn't it?" ask Roman

"Yes…he is beautiful" Seth says. He then starts panicking. He can't believe he said that.

Roman just chuckles. He turns around to look Seth in the eyes.

"I feel like I've seen you" says Roman

"Well…I do travel a lot" smiles Seth

"I guess that's it then"

"Yeah…you probably see me walking around or shopping for stuff here"

"Oh I see" says Roman.

They kept talking some more. Roman tells jokes and stories about the other Prince that comes by. Seth really enjoys listening to Roman.

"One of them…ran away because I sent my lovely tiger to eat him"

"WHAT!"

"Well…not really. But just enough to scare him" Roman laughs along with Seth.

They are now silent; trying to catch their breath after the laughter.

"You know, you are not like the others ones" Roman says

"Really how…?"

"You are different. I can talk to you, I can be myself with you"

"That's nice"

Roman gets closer to Seth. He holds his breath as he sees his Prince now inches away from his face. Seth face is getting red again. Roman just keep looking at his eyes. Seth is looking back as well, but Roman's eyes are so beautiful.

As the night goes by they sit down and watch the moon and the stars. Roman knows this will be amazing. He looks at Seth. Roman then looks back at the moon. He smiles. He can't wait to see what's next.

* * *

**Well...just a short story. Hope ya'll like. It's been a while since I uploaded a story. **

**(I DON"T OWN ANYTHING...I JUST WRITE) **


End file.
